My Sun and Stars
by EnglishRebelRose
Summary: Finding myself here in his arms was laughable. It was against the rules. We were breaking natural laws. A Vampire in love with a Wolf. His kind were solely created to hunt and kill mine. He had become my reason for being. My Sun and Stars.


This story came to me last night when I couldn't sleep. I wrote it laid in bed on my phone so i thought I'd share. Please leave a review I love feedback be it good or bad.

characters belong to SM not me :-(

* * *

My Sun and Stars

His scent assaulted me, drowning my senses. He smelled of sunshine, Heat radiated off his golden coloured skin, Drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

My body moved to him of its own accord, Like a planet that orbited the Sun.

He made me feel alive again.

Finding myself here in his arms was laughable. It was against the rules. We were breaking natural laws. A Vampire in love with a Wolf. His kind were solely created to hunt and kill mine.

He had become my reason for being. My Sun and Stars.

* * *

I can always smell him before he reached the house. His scent use to repulse me but that was until I ran my tongue across his impressive abs and chest, He tastes of all the seasons at once, of night and day, rain and sunshine.

Looking out of my bedroom window, I watched him emerge from the forest. Our eyes met as he glanced my way, I saw the hint of a smile on his lips before he turned giving his full attention to the little girl who was running towards him.

I watched the scene play out in front of me as if it was in slow motion. Jacob knelt down picking Nessie up and lifting her into the air. Their laughter filled my ears, a growl escaped my lips as the possessive side of me took over. Mine! The word played over and over in my mind. But he wasn't mine, He was Hers.

Hearing an approaching car, I shifted my gaze to the Volvo pulling up into the drive way. Bella and Edward made their way over to Jacob and Nessie. Edward glanced up at my window. I quickly changed my line of thoughts to Emmett. Emmett died two years ago in the fight against the newborn army. I was angry with the entire family for so long for Emmett's death. I blamed them all especially Bella and Edward, but when Nessie was born I became happier.

'back again Jake!' Esme said as she made her way over to them

'guess I cant stay away from this one for too long' Jacob replied while hugging Nessie.

If I was human I think I would have threw up. I had to get out of this house.

Leaping out my window I was in the forest within seconds, I heard someone shouting after me but I didn't stop. I ran until I was far away for my thoughts to be safe

he wasn't mine but every time I saw him with her I felt betrayed. I love my Niece with all my heart but I was insanely jealous of her. The bond she shares with Jacob will only grow and deepen as she grows.

I stopped running as I came to a small lake which was situated right on the Quillette border, removing my clothes I dived into the dark murky water, letting it hide me from the world.

Images of Jacob and I filled my head, it was here that we first made love, in these very waters, hidden from the world. Alice had asked me numerous times where I had been since she couldn't see me for hours at a time when I went hunting. The family knew I liked hunting alone since Emmett's death. I always simply shrugged nonchalantly. She knew something was up but didn't press the matter.

Warm hands wrapping around my waist broke me from my thoughts, turning quickly in the water, I came face to face with him, His lips crashed against mine kissing me fiercely, pressing his warm body against mine, warming my cold dead skin was one of the ways he made me feel human again. I pulled away from him and swam to the surface getting out the lake. The sun had fell and the moon hung high above us.

'Rose?'

I turned slowly facing him, His face full of concern

' I can't do this any more Jacob, its over' I said before turning away from him. My voice sounded emotionless, but inside I was falling apart

'Rose, please, I...'

'stop!' I shouted 'it as to end now, too much is at stake. You are.. will be with Nessie'

I quickly put on my clothes before kissing Jacob one last time

'goodbye' was all I could get out. My voice sounded shaky and broken

Jacob gripped my arms tightly and pulled me close to him

'I didn't imprint on Nessie'

I gasped as his words sunk in

'what did you just say?' I whispered out

'I didn't imprint on Nessie. I lied to protect Nessie from the pack when she was born, it was Bella's idea' He explained while keeping his grip on me

'you never imprinted?'

'Yes I did, but not on Nessie' I quickly looked up into his eyes, he gave me a small smile

'me' I stated more than asked

He simply nodded

'when?'

'the day Nessie was born, I saw you with her, I went to kill her...'

I gasped and tried to pull away

'I wasn't thinking rationally Rose. I thought Bella was dead. I was heartbroken, I walked towards you holding Nessie, you giggled and looked so happy and peaceful. It felt like I was seeing the real you for the first time and it all just clicked. You became my everything in seconds. I'm surprised you didn't figure it out, but then you are a blonde' he smirked making me laugh

'why didn't you tell me?'

'I wanted to but it was too soon after Emmett's death, so I let things happen naturally' he explained

'I actually thought maybe I was having a vampire meltdown.. after losing Emmett' I said 'One second I wanted to rip you apart and the next I wanted to rip your clothes off' I admitted making him chuckle

'Luckily I don't have an expensive wardrobe' he joked making me laugh

'I didn't think wolves could imprint on vampires'

'neither did I' He shrugged

He lifted my hand to his lips and kissed it. He smiled watching the moon reflect on my pale skin which looked like silver in the moon light

'the moon of my life' he whispered

'my sun and stars' I simply replied.

The End.


End file.
